


Inspired by ‘The Furthest From Heaven, the Closest to Hell’

by Jessa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Vampire Sex, Blood, Bottom Jace Wayland, Canonverse Elements (Altered Runes), Digital Art, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Gore, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Top Alec Lightwood, Vampire Alec Lightwood, Vampire Jace Wayland, parabatai love, sex in a cemetery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: He grinned when he heard the small yelp, grinned even more when this didn’t slow Alec down in the slightest - on the contrary, Alec picked up speed. Jace wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist to draw him even closer...- Excerpt from Chapter 4 of ‘The Furthest From Heaven, the Closest to Hell’ by Polarnacht.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Inspired by ‘The Furthest From Heaven, the Closest to Hell’

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Furthest From Heaven, The Closest To Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917594) by [Polarnacht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht). 



> Happy birthday Kissa!!
> 
> I chose freesias and red 😉
> 
> This is based on Chapter 4 of Polarnacht’s Vampire Jalec love story for you.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy your gifts and I hope you have a wonderful birthday xx


End file.
